Mirotic
by Fukuta Neko
Summary: L & BB. Gak ada Pairing. Cuma coba-coba. R&R jika berkenan


Titled: **Mirotic **beta

Spotlight: **Maybe L & BB**

Language: **Indonesian**

Disclaimer: **All Of the chara are propherty of Death Note. The story is under my license.**

**Author Note** : Fic kedua di fandom D.N, yang akan coba-coba. Berseting setelah kasus Kira tamat. Terinspiransi dengan : L.A BB Case. Saya ada singkatan nih, dari kata L.A BB Case ini.

L: **L** , A: **Alternative**, BB/B: **BackUp**, C from Case: **Copy**.

Entah C itu ada atau tidak dalam cerita Death Note . Tapi itu kan cuma singkatan aja yah ;). Cuma untuk maen-maen aja. Tau ah, betul apa nggak tu singkatan.

* * *

**Mirotic**

**Chap 1.**

**.Say if i have a nightmare!.**

Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, jika kamu mendapat kesempatan untuk dapat hidup kembali di dunia ini?. Bercengkrama dengan sinar matahari yang dulu selalu menyapamu dengan hangat di kala pagi hari, bersosialisai dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu.

Memulai semuanya kembali dari titik nol. Dengan takdir yang harus kau terima mentah-mentah. Mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya.

"Benar, kan?"

Memang begitulah seharusnya adanya. Jika tidak, maka keseimbangannya akan terganggu. Dan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, maka akan terbentuk ketidak harmonisan di dunia ini.

"Betul-kah itu?"

Maka lambat laun banyak yang pikirannya teracuni oleh efek samping hal tersebut.

"Benarkah?". Yang pastinya aku pun tak mengerti kenapa efek sampingnya harus meracuni pikiran orang, benar-benar picik.

_***T.O**__**2**__*****_

"Kau mau kupesankan teh panas?" tanya seorang pemuda .

"Ya. Sekalian tolong pesankan saya Strawberry Chesse cake."Jawab seseorang disampingnya sambil menggigiti ibu jarinya.

Waktu kini tengah menunjukkan tepat pukul dua belas siang. Dimana hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo yang selalu ramai dipadati manusia metropolis. Jam istirahat siang memanglah tepat jika mengisi perut yang kosong dengan selingan makanan manis di sebuah cafe.

Di sudut dalam sebuah cafe duduklah dua pemuda dengan gaya duduk mereka yang bisa kalian bilang unik. Mereka berdua memang terlihat aneh, cara duduk dengan mengangkat kaki di depan dada. Tata krama dan sopan santun mereka pasti di bicarakan oleh orang yang datang berkunjung, siapapun itu.

Mereka berdua menyantap makanan yang telah mereka pesan barusan, menelannya bulat -bulat. Dengan sangat ganas, berusaha menikmatinya dalam sepi yang sedari tadi menghampiri mereka berdua.

**'KLINING,KLINING'**

Masuklah empat pria paruh baya yang memakai jaket, karena memang cuaca sedang sangat dingin bagi kota Tokyo. "Hei, Matsuda. Kenapa kita ke cafe ini?"tanya Aizawa yang berada di belakang Matsuda . "Ah,karena ini cafe terdekat. Dan karena memang makanannya enak!"sahut Matsuda dengan antusias.

Ide dan Mogi hanya diam mendengar pendapat Matsuda. Sementara Matsuda masih berkoar-koar bercerita tentang keberhasilannya membantu dalam kasus penyergapan penjahat. Mogi hanya memalingkan matanya ke arah lain. Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap dua sosok pemuda yang sedang bertengger di sudut cafe sambil menyatap makan siang mereka.

Mogi tau betul siapa sosok tersebut. Terkejut, adalah hal pertama yang dirasakan oleh Mogi. Karena sudah bekerja sama dengannya 10 tahun silam. Memang bukan waktu yang singkat. Walaupun sudah sangat lama sekali, tapi Mogi masih mengingat sosoknya. Sosok sederhana yang hanya berbalutkan kaos putih polos berlengan panjang dengan jeans belel yang kelihatan longgar untuknya.

Gaya duduk eksentrik yang mencuri pandang siapapun yang meliriknya. Kulit putih pucat adalah cirinya. Bertingkah laku polos layaknya anak kecil, yang mampu membuat para kaum hawa gemas melihatnya. Setiap helaian rambut hitamnya yang mengkilat, tersiram sinar matahari siang yang sedikit menyelinap dari kaca di sampingnya. Bola mata berwarna hitam pekat yang menyembunyikkan berjuta-juta kesedihan dan kesepian, membuat orang lain yang menatapnya seakan dipenjara dalam kesedihannya. Ekspresi wajah-tak-berdosa yang dinampakkannya itu, membuat orang tak tega menyalahinya.

Ditambah dengan kantung mata sebagai pelengkapnya. Membuatnya semakin mirip dengan beruang yang berasal dari China tersebut, Panda.

Disampingnya bertengger pemuda yang mirip dengannya. 'Kembaran' mungkin kebanyakan orang akan bilang begitu. Bedanya hanya terletak pada warna kaosnya -hitam, serta bola matanya -merah terang.

Mogi masih terdiam terpaku ditempat, ia ingin sekali memberitau teman seprofesinnya. Namun matanya terkunci pada satu objek di seberangnya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak histeris sebagai reaksi kebanyakkan banyak orang. Kebanyakkan orang tak percaya jika berjumpa lagi dengan insan yang sudah lama mati 10 tahun silam. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri beserta saksi lainnya menyaksikkan sang maut menjemputnya.

Tapi reaksi tersebut langsung redam ketika bola matanya melirik pemuda disampingnya. Pemuda yang persis dengannya, Mogi bertanya siapakah pemuda itu?. Kembarannya kah?, atau saudarnya?. Tak mungkin, karena orang bersangkutan tinggal dan menempat di panti asuhan Whammy's House. Panti asuhan yang mencetak generasi baru L, dengan metode pembelajaran yang agak unik.

Pemuda bersangkutan merasa kalau ada orang yang sedari tadi memandanginya. Ia pun menoleh kearah tersebut, mata mereka pun bertemu. Mogi terhenyak ketika sang objek tersebut memanggilnya, yang lebih pantas disebut bisikan. "...Mogi-san...".

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Mogi untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh sang pemuda. Tapi belum sempat Mogi membalasnya, Matsuda keburu memanggilnya untuk memesan makanan.

Pemuda tersebut hanya memandangnya, lalu melanjutkan lagi acara makannya yang tertunda. "L...Saya sudah selesai makan, setelah ini kita akan ke pemakaman. " ucapnya singkat tanpa menoleh pada orang yang dipanggil L tersebut.

L lalu merespon"Sudah saya bilang..Jangan panggil saya L. Panggil saya Ryuuga, Beyond."ucapnya dengan menekankan kata Panggil, dengan nada dingin.

Beyond tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan L. Lalu balik berkata"sudah 10 tahun. Hal yang wajar jika Mogi-san terkejut dengan kedahiranmu." ucapnya sambil memandang Mogi dan Matsuda.

"Jangan khawatir. Mogi-san tidak akan memberitaukan yang lainnya kalau dia melihat saya tadi. Mogi-san berbeda dengan Matsuda-san. Saya yakin akan hal itu. "Jawab L tegas dan percaya diri.

_***T.O**__**2**__*****_

_**

* * *

**_

**AUTHOR COMMENTS: **

Saya cuma **coba-coba** dulu menulis D.N tentang BB & L . Maaf kalo chap 1 terlalu pendek. Ini baru **coba-coba**. Jika anda berkenan untuk review, silakan. Saya sangat senang jika kalian memberikan komentar di fic saya yang kedua di fandom D.N ini.

Ingat! saya paling sangat tak suka dengan para flamers yang memakai acc kosong, yang paling cuma bilang 'fic-nya kurang bagus nih.'(tak berbobot sekali koment sperti itu. Tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas di mana bagian 'tak bagusnya itu'.) Jika tak suka cerita saya, silakan anda klik back button/close tab anda.

Saya akui memang bahwa saya seorang amatiran, tapi cobalah mengerti perasaan mereka yang telah bersusah payah menyuguhkan yang terbaik bagi para readers.

Kalau ada salah penempatan kata mohon beritau-kan saya. Untuk sementara ini saya akan hiatus(Ulum semester2).


End file.
